Inolvidable
by Annalice Mallory
Summary: ¿Que serán esos sueños? ¿Y esas personas? ¿Las conozco? Toda mi vida va a cambiar a partir de ese viaje a Hong Kong...


_¡Hola! Bueno espero que les guste, pero antes un par de aclaraciones: Los fragmentos en negrita son de la canción "Dreams" del grupo "The Cranberries", los puse porque la letra iba muy bien con la historia y porque me gusta mucho la canción. Y también tengo que decir que lo que esta en paréntesis son aclaraciones. Listo._**  
><strong>

**In**olvidable

"_**All my life**_

_**Is changing every day**_

_**In every possible way**_

_**In all my dreams**_

_**It's never quite as it seems**_

_**Never quite as it seems."**_

Abrí mis ojos verdes. Por fin era de día, los rayos de sol se filtraban por mi ventana y se escuchaban el alegre canto de los pájaros. Ya no tenía que atormentarme con esos sueños. Siempre los mismos. No eran pesadillas, pero me traumatizaban porque no los entendía y me parecían algo más que sueños.

Todavía no había sonado la alarma del despertador. Me quede pensando, recordándolos, borrosos, poco definidos, ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de las personas en ellos, solo distinguía rasgos definidos. Siempre los mismos, y parecían algo más que sueños.

Todos se seguían entre sí, sin relación alguna. Como escenas cortadas. Yo con un báculo mágico, realizando hechizos mediante unas cartas. Tomoyo de unos 13 años, todas las personas en ellos incluyéndome parecíamos de esa edad, filmándome entusiasmada. Una joven luchando ágilmente contra un enemigo invisible, era muy buena manejando las artes marciales. Solo la veía a ella, brillando en la oscuridad, podía ver su largo cabello negro agitándose con cada movimiento y sus ojos rubíes brillando desafiantes. Un pequeño peluchito amarillo volaba alegre por mi habitación, hablando sin sentido con una voz chillona. Dos seres alados, como ángeles, junto con dos felinos con alas, simplemente mirándome. Un chico de pelo azul me sonreía de una forma amable, pacífica, tranquilizadora, con un báculo en forma de sol en su mano. Otro joven luchaba con una sombra, primero con una espada, podía ver el destello del filo en cada ataque, luego con esa misma espada lanzaba diferentes hechizos, sus ojos se llenaban de decisión. Lo último que siempre veía antes de despertar era aquél mismo joven pero ya no estaba serio, decidido o luchando. Podía ver, entre la niebla que lo cubría, su radiante sonrisa y sus ojos, sus ojos ámbar que me miraban, expresaban una devoción hacía mí, esos ojos me decían que me amaba, que yo era lo más importante para él, que era su persona especial. Escuchaba su voz distante, pero como un grito, como si ya no pudiera contenerlo, "Sakura, quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho."Y después, simplemente despertaba.

Yo solo quería saber quienes eran esas personas. Pregunte a diferente gente, pregunté que significaban. Una tarotista me dijo que eran personas que iba a conocer, fue la respuesta que más me consoló. Pero yo sabía en mi interior que eso era imposible, que debían ser solo sueños.

Abrace con fuerza el peluche que tenía entre mis brazos. Era un osito de color negro. Nunca supe como llegó a mí, pero por una extraña razón era el objeto más preciado que poseía. La alarma ya había sonado. Vi mi reloj, y otra vez estaba tarde, a pesar que me despertaba temprano, nunca me levantaba a tiempo porque me quedaba pensando en esos sueños. Pero esta vez era muy tarde.

Con mis 17 años podía confirmar que siempre llegaba tarde pero hoy era demasiado tarde. Corrí hacía el baño. Me puse el uniforme de la secundaria, corriendo me peine mientras metía mis cosas en la mochila. Corrí hacía la puerta, pero me golpe con una de las patas de la cama. Auch, eso si que dolió, reconozco que di un pequeño gritito, pero nada raro. Seguí corriendo mientras masajeaba la parte golpeada. Dando tumbos bajé las escaleras. Me encontré a Touya en la cocina. Saludé a mamá. Me senté y empecé a comer lo más rápido que podía.

- Buenos días monstruo, ¿Qué fue ese grito, mataron a alguien?

- Buenos días. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. (Logre responder, fastidiada, entre bocado y bocado)

Mi hermano se quedó sorprendido por la velocidad con la que comía la mayor cantidad de alimento posible. Luego de unos minutos decidí que ya había ingerido suficiente, me levanté y corrí hacia donde estaban mis patines, me los empecé a poner cuando escucho que mi padre se acerca.

- Pero, ¿Qué hace Sakura? ¿No le dijiste? (Mi padre que sonaba entre sorprendido y alarmado)

- Quería ver que tan despistada era, cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta (Dijo mi hermano divertido)

-Yo detuve mi carrera y los mire con cara de no entender nada. Mi padre me miro con ternura y me dijo

- Sakura, hija, las clases terminaron ayer, ya estas en vacaciones de verano. (Me lo dijo como si estuviera hablando como una loca, y si deben de haber pensado eso)

- ¡No! No puedo ser tan despistada. ¡No me di cuenta! Me olvidé que ya no tenía clases.

- Ja, además de monstruo, sin memoria. (Sakura se acerca para darle un fuerte pisotón, pero este lo esquivo)

- ¡Me pudiste haber avisado!

- Era más divertido ver cuanto tiempo tardabas en darte cuenta, aunque creo que hasta hubieras llegado al colegio sin acordarte. (Rió mi hermano, pero esta vez, no pudo esquivar el pisotón. )

- (Contenta por mi venganza) Ya no puedo desayunar, pero creo que trataré de dormir un poco más.

Y después de despedirme de mi padre, regrese a mi cuarto, esperando poder dormir, pero no soñar.

Por suerte no soñé, entonces me sentía mucho mejor. Me levanté y me cambié. Estaba sola en la casa, mi padre fue a trabajar y mi hermano a la universidad. Ya era hora del almuerzo. Me dirigí a la cocina, debía preparar mi comida. Me sentí sola, como siempre me pasaba, como si alguien faltase. Decidí prender la radio y empezar a cocinar. Estaba en eso cuando sonó el timbre. Fui a atender y me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver a Tomoyo en la puerta. La saludé, la invite a almorzar, ella aceptó y luego le conté sobre lo de hoy.

-ay, Sakura, siempre tan despistada. Muchas gracias por la invitación, ahora te ayudo a cocinar. Pero antes ¡Tengo una gran noticia!

- ¿Hoe? ¿Una gran noticia?

- Mi mamá tiene que ir por trabajo a Hong Kong. Y como yo estoy de vacaciones me invitó a ir con ella. Pero yo le dije que me iba a aburrir mientras ella trabajaba. Entonces se nos ocurrió ¡Que vengas con nosotras! (Me dijo Tomoyo emocionada)

- ¡Me encantaría! Pero, no nos íbamos a ir de vacaciones, no solo porque todos están trabajando sino porque hay que pagar los estudios de Touya. No creo que pueda ir. (De verdad estaba desilusionada)

- Pero de eso no te preocupes, somos familia, ¿no? (Sí, cuando cumplí los 15 me dijeron que mi mamá y Sonomi eran primas) Vendrías como nuestra invitada.

Después de eso no pude objetar nada, así que nos pusimos a saltar en la cocina, felices con la perspectiva de irnos al mítico Hong Kong.

"_**I know I've felt like this before**_

_**But now I'm feeling it even more**_

_**Because it came from you."**_

Unas semanas después hicimos el gran viaje. Una mañana, Tomoyo, su madre y yo llegamos a la isla. Llegamos a esa isla mítica y extraordinaria, pero a pesar que nunca estuve allí sentía como si ya conociese todo. Raro e imposible, pero eso era lo que sentía. Sonomi fue a trabajar, Tomoyo y yo almorzamos, y luego con grandes sombreros, ropa cómoda y fresca para enfrentar el calor de la región, salimos a conocer. Fuimos a la calle de las aves. Había un montón de jaulas con diferentes pájaros, sus cantos se mezclaban entre sí, los rayos de sol apenas se infiltraban entre los toldos y las jaulas. Mirábamos todo asombradas y maravilladas, pero yo no tanto, me parecía que ya conocía ese lugar.

Una suave brisa se llevó mi sombrero, yo empecé a correrlo, mirando hacia el cielo buscándolo, tratando de alcanzarlo. No veía quien estaba adelante mío, y así sin ver a donde iba me choque con algo. Algo sólido y fuerte, pero que no era un objeto era una persona. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe contra el piso, pero no me caí, alguien me agarraba de la muñeca evitando mi caída. Abrí los ojos, desorientada. Pude murmurar algo.

- Lo siento mucho, no me fije mientras corría.

Entonces vi a quien me sujetaba. Vi sus ojos. Eran los ojos, los del joven de mis sueños. Nos vimos, él también estaba sorprendido, me soltó y los dimos dos pasos para atrás. Nos seguimos viendo. Todo su rostro me parecía conocido, pero no solo conocido, me producía ganas de sonreír y verlo sonreír. Quería verlo como en mi sueño. Me hundí en sus ojos ámbar. Pero entonces vinieron a mí imágenes, visiones, que inundaron toda mi mente. Eran todas diferentes y se sucedían con rapidez, empezaba a perder contacto con la realidad. Yo corriendo por esas calles persiguiendo unos pájaros, yo corriendo en un parque de diversiones chocándome con él, yo en un puente viendo como se alejaba corriendo, yo patinando por el parque pingüino con él y Tomoyo feliz por su presencia, yo tomando el té con él, yo sin poder mantenerme de pie con un báculo ayudado por él, yo en mi habitación llorando por él, porque no lo iba a ver más y no podía soportar eso, yo en un aeropuerto dónde estaba él, me veía como en mi sueño, me entregaba un oso, mi oso, no podía ser eso posible, no podía ser posible. Me sentía mareada y desorientada, seguía con las imágenes, él estaba sin poder mantenerse, lo ayude a sostenerse, y me dijo lo mismo que en mi sueño. Que gustaba de mí. Nada de esto era posible. En ese momento perdí el conocimiento.

Me desperté en una habitación. Estaba en una cama, las paredes eran de un verde esmeralda, como el de mis ojos. Grandes ventanales mostraban un hermoso jardín. Había librerías con muchos libros, algunos de magia, dos escritorios con muchos papeles, lapiceras y una computadora, había una espada colgada sobre la pared y un gran armario. Investigue todo, abrí el armario, entre diferentes remeras y buzos había una bufanda de color verde, doblada y colocada con cariño, con cuidado, aparte de toda la otra ropa, como si fuera especial. Me pareció rara una bufanda con el clima tropical de allí, la agarré y de vuelta tuve esas imágenes, yo tejiendo esa bufanda, yo dándosela a él, viendo la alegría en sus ojos. Pero eso no era posible. Me mareé, puse la bufanda en su lugar y me senté en la cama. Abrieron la puerta, apareció el junto con Tomoyo.

- ¿Estas mejor? (Me dijo él con preocupación en los ojos, pero con su rostro sereno)

- Sí, ¿Qué me paso?

- Te desmayaste. Era muy lejos su hotel, y no era tan grave como para ir a un hospital así que te traje a mi casa. Toma, es agua con azúcar. Debe haber sido un golpe de calor.

- Oh, no te hubieras molestado, es muy amable de tu parte, muchas gracias. (Le sonreí con sinceridad, y creó que se ruborizó, supongo que por el calor.)

Me puse a tomar el líquido, Tomoyo se sentó a mi lado y se veía divertida, él me miraba de vez en cuando intrigado. Lo termine, y se lo entregué agradecida.

- Muchas pero muchas gracias.

- No hay porque. Apenas puedas, come algo. (Seguía preocupado, pero era como si no quisiese que me diera cuenta)

- Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes. (Le sonreí, y volvió a ruborizarse, capaz que el también se sentía mal)

- No estoy preocupado, solo que me parece lo más sensato. Bueno…las acompaño a la puerta. (Me dijo mirando hacia otro lado)

- ¿Me dices tu nombre?

- Shaoran Li. ( Le sonreí, ya estábamos en la puerta, la casa era hermosa y grande)

- Sakura Kinomoto. Un placer y muchas gracias.

En eso apareció una joven. Y para mi sorpresa era la misma de mi sueño, solo que como Li ahora tenía mi edad, pero sus ojos y su actitud era la misma. Una joven extrovertida y alegre.

- ¡Shaoran! ¿Esas son las jóvenes japonesas que rescataste? Ves que sos un amor.

- Basta ya Meiling. Ya se iban.

- ¿Ya? Y yo que quería divertirme un rato, estas vacaciones son tan aburridas. Las llevo con el chofer a su hotel- -

- Muchas gracias. (Tomoyo)

- Voy también. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. (Shaoran)

Tomoyo y Meiling se adelantaron hablando como si se conocieran de siempre. Shaoran, digo Li parecía como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se animaba. Y sin más nos despedimos, pero quedamos que Meiling sería nuestra guía.

"_**Then I open up and see**_

_**The person falling here is me**_

_**A different way to be."**_

Nos encontramos a la mañana. Sorprendentemente también estaba Li. Alego que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pasamos toda la mañana juntos y cada vez nos sentíamos con más confianza. Al principio del día Meiling nos pidió que la llamemos por su nombre y hacer lo mismo con ella, dijo que era como si fuéramos amigas desde siempre. Y Li se llevaba cada vez mejor conmigo, y yo con él. A su lado me sentía sumamente feliz, completa, segura, nunca antes me había sentido así, era tan feliz con él. Pasaban las horas y me daba cuenta que iba abandonando su aspecto serio y sereno, mostrándose tal cual era. Y me encantaba, era tan perfecto a su manera, y sonrió y yo no podía no sonreír con él.

Ya atardecía. Caminábamos hacia el hotel cuando Li se detuvo de golpe. Apareció una joven, con un vestido largo negro, tan negro como su cabello que llegaba hasta el piso. Sus ojos celestes resplandecían y contrastaban con su piel blanca. Pero había algo raro, era como si una niebla cubriera sus piernas. Como un fantasma. Me aterrorice, pero por algo, me di cuenta que no era un fantasma. Se acercó a nosotros, y de la nada se triplico. Una de ellas empezó a atacar a Meiling. La otra se acercó a Tomoyo, y la otra a Shaoran. Yo estaba inmóvil, asustada, sin saber que hacer. Shaoran sacó una espada de no se donde y con ella, era como si lanzase rayos de diferentes colores, rápidamente se desasió de su oponente y fue a ayudar a Tomoyo. Ella solo retrocedía mirando la figura, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla. La figura corrió hacia ella como queriendo atravesarla. Tomoyo se paralizo y cubrió su cara con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, pero la joven rebotó y desapareció, me di cuenta que una especie de escudo protegía a mi amiga, Li lo emanaba con su espada. Lo sacó y le dijo que se escondiera. Mi prima salió a esconderse, y nosotros vimos que estaba pasando con Meiling. Estaba luchando con la figura, pero cada vez le costaba más, como si no supiera que hacer hasta que en un momento se quedo parada sin hacer nada. Pelea, le dijo Li, él estaba peleando con otra figura, y ella le respondió que no sabía que hacer. La joven la atravesó y ella cayó, corrí para ver que le pasó, por suerte solo estaba desmayada. Se lo dije a su primo, el peleaba ahora con dos figuras. La otra se acercó a mí, corrió hacia mí pero no pasó nada. Abrí los ojos, la figura había desaparecido, debió de ser Li. Lo vi luchaba furioso con las dos enemigas, las hizo desaparecer y corrió hacia mi, su cara mostraba desesperación, le dije que estaba bien. Vino otra figura a mí, con un rápido movimiento la hizo desaparecer.

-Ya me harté. ¡Dioses ancestrales, antepasados supremos, junten su fuerza (La espada empezaba a irradiar un brillo verde) para ahuyentar estas fuerzas del mal, háganlo por el nombre de un Li! (La espada brillaba a más no poder, hundió la punta en el suelo, haciendo que todo ese brillo fuera hacia la joven, la golpeó de lleno. Cuando la luz desapareció, la muchacha también.)

Meiling se despertó, y Tomoyo volvió, nos miramos entre todos y sin decir nada fuimos a un pequeño café para retomar fuerzas y hablar de lo ocurrido.

"_**I warn more**_

_**Impossible to ignore**_

_**Impossible to ignore."**_

Nos mirábamos entre todos sin saber que hacer o que decir.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? (Meiling rompió el silencio.)

- No lo sé. (Shaoran)

- Lo bueno es que todos estamos a salvo. (Tomoyo)

- Si, gracias Sha…Li, por ayudarme a mí y a Tomoyo. (Le sonreía aliviada)

- No fue nada, además vos te la arreglaste bastante bien con ese escudo.

- ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada

- Si, hiciste un escudo. Tenes magia. Pensé que ya sabías.

- ¿Yo? ¿Magia?

Entonces sacó un medallón, explicó que con ese objeto convocaba a su espada y que brillaba cuando la agarraba una persona con magia. Lo tenía él y brillo, pero cuando lo tenían Tomoyo o Meiling dejaba de brillar. Lo tomé yo y brilló.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando se formo ese escudo? (Shaoran)

- Antes sentía un calor intenso en mi pecho que se iba expandiendo hasta llegar a mis manos como para expulsarlo y ahí vi el escudo y después todo desapareció. ¿Eso fue magia?

- Si.

- Que raro, es como si siempre hubiese sabido que tenía magia, como si me digieras el color de mis ojos.

- También es raro nuestro comportamiento. Es decir ni yo ni Sakura nos sorprendimos por el ataque o por el hecho de que Li tuviera magia. Y los Li tampoco se preocuparon por ocultar lo sucedido con la magia, como si esa situación fuera normal para todos nosotros. (Tomoyo)

- Cierto, como si pasase siempre. No podemos ignorar el ataque ni nuestro comportamiento, voy a investigar al respecto.

Luego de ese día, Li se encargó de investigar y también salíamos todos a recorrer la isla. Por suerte nada raro pasó en esos días.

"_**They'll come true**_

_**Impossible not to do**_

_**Impossible not to do."**_

La última noche en Hong Kong, no podía dormir, me inquietaba el hecho de que dos de las personas de mis sueños las había conocido en el viaje. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Después de un rato de pensar y reflexionar decidí irme, me levanté, me cambié y faltando poco para el amanecer fui a sentarme en un banco de una plaza cercana al hotel. Distraída como siempre no me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba a mí. Me di vuelta rápidamente, asustada, tratando de ver quien era.

- Tranquila, Sakura, soy yo. (La tranquila voz de Shaoran me relajó)

- Shaoran, ¡Me asustaste!

- Perdón no era mi intención.

Nos miramos los dos sonriendo. Mis dudas se habían esfumado con él ahí. Ahora si estaba segura. Se sentó a mi lado en el banco. Ya estaba amaneciendo. El cielo se encontraba pasando del azul al celeste, los árboles se contraponían oscuros contra el. Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar. Todo se aclaraba.

No podía dormir. Empecé a tratar de sentir presencias, para ver si encontraba la de la joven que nos atacó, pero nada. Sentí la tuya, me es conocida y fácil de localizar. Me di cuenta que te movías y salías del hotel. Y yo…tenía miedo de que te atacasen, estabas sola e indefensa.

- Gracias, no pensé en eso. Puedo… ¿llamarte por tu nombre? Me es difícil no hacerlo, y se me escapa como recién, por alguna extraña razón.

- Claro que puedes, a mí me pasa igual.

- Shaoran.

- Sakura.

Nos quedamos viéndonos, era como si nos conociéramos desde antes.

- Sakura, ¿Vos también tuviste sueños conmigo y Meiling? Es decir que yo soñé con vos y con tu amiga antes de conocernos, y con otras personas que no se quien son. Y cuando te vi, vinieron a mi mente diferentes imágenes, como recuerdos pero que nunca viví. Yo también casi me desmayo.

- Si, a mi me pasó lo mismo. Soñé también con un joven de cabello como azul y unos seres alados. Y antes de desmayarme vi como diferentes recuerdos que en verdad no son míos.

- Lo supuse, supongo también que sentís que ya conoces a Meiling y a mí desde antes. (Asentí) y que hay situaciones que ya viviste aunque no es cierto. (Volví a asentir). Me pasa igual. No pude descubrir nada sobre todo esto. Creo que la respuesta esta en Japón. Dentro de un mes iré allí con Meiling. Presiento que todos esos sueños se harán realidad, que conoceremos a las personas que nos falta.

- ¡Qué alegría! Nos volveremos a ver. (Sonreí feliz de verdad. No me importaban todos esos raros hechos si estaba con él)

- ¡Sí! Y ahí trataré de encontrar respuestas.

- Yo te ayudare.

- Lo sé, gracias…por todo.

Sin pensarlo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Los dos nos sonrojamos. Pero luego él me rodeó con su brazo, y vimos así, abrazados, el amanecer.

Un mes después viajaron a Japón. Pero no iban como turistas sino a investigar. Lo primero que hizo Shaoran fue tratar de localizar la presencia de las cartas y del báculo que yo usaba en los sueños. Él dijo que podía reconocerlas. Vaya sorpresa la mía cuando dijo que estaban en mi casa. En efecto, en mi sótano había un libro de magia. Lo abrí y vimos que ahí estaban las cartas, y un collar en forma de estrella que con magia se convertiría en el báculo. De pronto sale del libro el peluchito amarillo de mis sueños. Con voz seria, un poco ridícula para su cuerpecito, nos contó, a los Li, Tomoyo y a mí, que él era el guardián de ese libro, de las cartas y del báculo, todo creado por Clow. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que nada de eso era de Clow.

- ¡AAAA! ¿Pero qué pasó? Yo solo dormí unos añitos. ¿Cómo pasó esto? (Volaba agitado por todos lados, luego vio un nombre que había en el libro) ¿Quién es Sakura?

- Yo, ¿Por?

- Al parecer vos recreaste estas cartas y este libro, tomando de base lo de Clow. Y al parecer sos mi ama.

- No es posible, no recuero nada de eso.

- Yo tampoco, busquemos al otro guardián, Yue, puede que él sepa algo, aunque si no lo sé yo…Por cierto, me llamo Kerberos, gran guardián del sello.

- Si…bien que te dormiste y no sabes que paso. (Shaoran)

- Mocoso te ubicas, o me pongo en mi forma natural que es bien impresionante.

- Kero te queda más lindo.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? Soy Kerberos, no Kero. Tengo hambre, ¡Quiero un pastelito!

- Glotón. (Shaoran)

- ¡¿Qué?

Rápidamente lo agarré antes que se abalanzara a Shaoran. Y sorprendida por el comportamiento de Kero le di el pastelito. Sentía que ya lo quería, y según él le pasaba lo mismo. Fuimos a buscar a Yue. Sin poder creerlo nos dirigimos a la casa de Yukito, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y mi amor platónico por mucho tiempo. Él era la identidad falsa de Yue. Pero que diferentes eran, el guardián es tan callado, serio y frío, aún así ya sentía cariño por él. No sabía nada sobre lo ocurrido y al parecer también creía que yo era su dueña. Él era uno de los ángeles de mi sueño, y Kero, en su verdadera forma, uno de los felinos.

Luego entre todos me ayudaron a aprender a usar mis cartas y el báculo. Los días pasaban y aprendía cada vez más rápido.

Una noche, en mi entrenamiento, apareció el joven de cabello azul con los dos seres alados faltantes que aparecían en mi sueño. Nos dijo que se llamaba Eriol y que era la reencarnación del mago Clow. No podía creer el hecho de que el libro y las cartas tuvieran otro dueño y estuvieran cambiados. Él tampoco se acordaba de nada, pero coincidía que yo era la nueva dueña. Nos contó que él también había soñado con nosotros sin conocernos. Le parecía todo muy raro e interesante.

Gracias a todos en pocos días aprendí a usar las cartas. Nos llevábamos entre nosotros muy bien, como si nos conociéramos de siempre. Spy, el otro felino alado, se peleaba siempre con Kero, Ruby, él otro ángel, se divertía con nosotros, especialmente con Yue, Meiling iba y venía alegremente opinando sobre todo, Tomoyo filmaba cada cosa que hacía, Kero y Shaoran discutían seguido, Eriol siempre hablaba con enigmas que nadie entendía, y parecía divertirse con nuestra confusión, Shaoran se fastidiaba con él por eso, pero Eriol eso lo encontraba aún más divertido, y yo, estaba feliz con todos ellos a mi lado. En resumen, en pocos días éramos como una gran familia feliz, ayudándose y preparándose para lo que pudiese venir.

"_**Now I tell you openly**_

_**You have my heart so don't hurt me**_

_**You're what I couldn't find**_

_**Totally amazing mind**_

_**So understanding and so kind **_

_**You're everything to me."**_

Una noche, Shaoran me llamó, había sentido la presencia de la joven que nos atacó en el parque pingüino. Fuimos todos allá. Al llegar, ella ya no estaba. Pero sabíamos que volvería. Estábamos listos. Shaoran se acercó a mí y me pidió de hablar en privado. Nos alejamos del resto.

- Sakura tengo algo que decirte. Te lo tengo que decir ahora porque no sé que puede pasar luego. La presencia de la joven es mucho más fuerte que antes, no se si podremos enfrentarla, por eso te lo quiero decir ahora.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Nosotros podremos. Igual, dime lo que tengas que decir.

- Sakura, quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho. (Fue exactamente como en mi sueño, sólo que ahora lo susurró, sus ojos se veían como en mi sueño, él me amaba.)

- (Sin pensarlo lo abracé. Esa frase era lo que más quería que me digiera) A pesar de lo poco que nos conocemos, yo siento lo mismo.

- Nunca lo creí posible en tan poco tiempo, pero te amo, Sakura,

- ¡Yo también te amo! (En ese momento sonrió todo estaba justo como en mi sueño, era tan feliz) No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

- Sí, daré hasta mi vida para protegerte.

- Yo también, pero no será necesario, nosotros podremos.

- Luchemos para poder estar juntos.

- ¡Sí!

En eso, escuchamos que Eriol nos llama, la mujer había aparecido. La lucha comenzaba.

Se multiplicó como antes. Una luchaba conmigo, otra con Shaoran, otra con Meiling, otra con Eriol, otra con los guardianes de Eriol, otra con mis guardianes y Tomoyo. Yo usaba las cartas de los elementos, pero ella los esquivaba, Shaoran le tiraba rayos con su espada, Meiling la evadía, Eriol la ataca con su báculo en forma de sol, los guardianes con bolas de energía, tratando de proteger a Tomoyo. Pero entonces Meiling se inmovilizo, la figura se convirtió en una negra sombra que cubrió a la joven china, ella había desaparecido bajo ese manto negro. Su primo se desconcentró viendo como la otra desaparecía, yo lo salve de que la pasase lo mismo con la ayuda de la carta fuego, cuando me di vuelta una de las figuras se convertía en sombra para absorberme, Tomoyo se interpuso y fue ella la que desapareció, desesperada y asustada me aleje de la sombra, todas las figuras eran sombras, y ahora las manchas que desaparecieron a mis amigas se juntaron en un manto de tinieblas que avanzaba hacia nosotros. Luego de un rato de pelea, mis guardianes cayeron ante la oscuridad, ya éramos menos, y la negrura avanzaba. Eriol de la nada se quedó quieto, y murmuró que ya no sabía porque luchaba, quise hacer algo, pero era demasiado tarde, también desapareció y junto con él sus guardianes. Yo sí sabía porque luchaba, por ellos, por mis amigos, tenía que vencer para poder ayudarlos a volver, y por Shaoran, tenía que poder estar con mi persona especial ahora que la había encontrado. Pero era mucho poder en contra nuestro. Usé la carta tiempo, y nos escapamos volando de esa oscuridad. Fuimos a lo alto de la torre del reloj. Nos quedamos ahí, ya no había mucho para hacer. La sombra avanzaba inminente.

"_**All my life**_

_**Is changing every day**_

_**In every possible way**_

_**And all my dreams**_

_**It's never quite as it seems**_

_**Cause you're a dream to me**_

_**Dream to me."**_

- Shaoran, tengo miedo. (Nos abrazamos)

- Mientras estemos juntos todo va a estar bien.

- ¿Cómo me viste en tu sueño?

- Te vi con tu hermosa sonrisa que me hace sonreír inmediatamente y tus alegres ojos que me demostraban que me amabas. Justo como ahora.

- Sos mi persona especial. No me queda duda de eso.

- A mí tampoco. Por fin te encontré.

- Sí, por fin te encontré.

- Pase lo que pasé, estaremos juntos.

- Eso es lo único que me importa. Nos perdamos las esperanzas, no pensemos que esto se acaba aquí.

- No, tienes razón, de una u otra forma, todo estará bien.

Sin dudar, Shaoran me tomó del rostro y me beso. Nos besamos sabiendo que ese podía ser nuestro primer y último beso. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, me recosté en su pecho, él hundió su rostro en mi cabello. Esperamos que las tinieblas nos arrastraran. Todo va a estar bien, repetimos al unísono, todo iba a estar bien mientras estuviéramos juntos. Cerré los ojos. Sentía la presencia de la oscuridad, sentí un vacío en mi interior. Las tinieblas ya habían llegado a nosotros.

Pero entonces sentí un inmenso calor en mi interior y de pronto una gran luz rodeó todo. No podía abrir mis ojos por su resplandor. Luego acabó, abrí los ojos, no había ni luz, ni oscuridad, era una noche como cualquier otra, estábamos en el reloj, con un abismo adelante nuestro. Me separé de Shaoran y vi asombrada que ahora era un chico de unos 13 años. Y más sorprendida estaba cuando me di cuenta que yo también tenía esa edad. Nos vimos sin entender nada. Entonces observamos que allí estaba la joven, y también había una espada gigante con alas apuntándole. La joven se convirtió en una carta, pude ver su nombre. El olvido. La espada también se convirtió en carta. La perseverancia. Esta se unió a la otra, la carta se convirtió, ahora mostraba a la joven feliz con grandes alas, sosteniendo la espada. Toda la carta era de color rosa y verde, leí su nombre. La fe. La carta vino hacia mí. La agarré y la mire fijo. Entonces todos mis recuerdos volvieron a mí. Recordé ser una card captor, cuando conocí a Shaoran y a Meiling, recordé el juicio final, recordé a Eriol, las pruebas que me puso, cuando me lo enfrenté y por último recordé la carta vacío, ahora convertida en la carta Esperanza. No entendía nada. Vi como Shaoran también recordaba. Después Eriol nos explicaría, ahora ya todo lo malo había pasado.

Al otro día nos reunimos en la casa de Tomoyo. Ya todos recordábamos nuestra verdadera vida, y también la falsa. Era momento que Eriol nos explicara.

- Era una carta Clow que se activó justo después de atrapar la carta Vacío. La creo Clow para olvidar malos momentos. Pero es demasiado poderosa. Se salió de control y nos hizo olvidar de todo lo relacionado con las cartas Clow. Pero eran recuerdos muy fuertes e importantes para nosotros, por eso los recordábamos en los sueños. Y también teníamos lazos muy fuertes como para ser olvidados, por eso nos hicimos amigos de inmediato u otras cosas (Me miro a mí y a Shaoran, los dos nos ruborizamos y miramos al piso). La carta se enfureció porque no nos olvidamos todo y por eso atacó. Li y Sakura crearon una carta tan poderosa que pudo sellarla.

- ¿Pero, fue coincidencia que nos encontráramos? (Meiling)

- Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable. Supongo que es inevitable que estemos juntos. Nuestro destino debe ser estar juntos.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el tiempo?

- La carta olvido al ser sellada nos regresó al momento en que se había activado, regresamos en el tiempo, vivimos dos veces, se podría decir.

- ¿Alguna otra carta que amenace nuestras vidas? (Shaoran molesto.)

- Mmmmm….no creo que no.

- (Tanto Shaoran como Kero se fastidiaron ante esa respuesta) ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? (Kero)

- Hay una buena razón para eso… me olvide. (Eriol sonrió, pero a los demás no podíamos creer esa respuesta.)

Ahora si, todo iba a estar bien. Todos sabíamos que estaríamos para siempre juntos y enfrentaríamos lo que sea. Juntos, siempre juntos, al fin al cabo, ese era nuestro destino.

Hay muchas cosas malas en este mundo: La maldad, la venganza, el odio, la ira, el egoísmo, la envidia, pero la peor de todas es el olvido. Olvidar luchar, luchar por lo que crees, olvidar resistir y resignarse ante la primera adversidad, olvidar tus sueños, olvidarse de un mundo mejor.

Pero hay antídotos esos males, incluso al olvido:

La esperanza, esperanza de que todo va a salir bien, de que los milagros existen. Esa esperanza que te hace levantarte cada día con una sonrisa.

La fe, fe en uno mismo, que es capaz de todo, fe en tus seres queridos, fe en que un mundo mejor es posible, fe en un ser superior que todo lo puede.

Y el amor, el amor a los amigos, no puedo no sonreír cuando los veo a todos juntos riendo, discutiendo sobre trivialidades, pero sabiendo que ellos siempre me ayudarán y yo a ellos. El amor a la familia. Debo decir que a pesar de todo soy feliz cuando mi hermano me dice monstruo, a mis padres que siempre me cuidan. Y por último amor hacia esa persona especial que basta con solo mirarlo a los ojos para darte cuenta de lo importante que es y de lo mucho que te ama. Ese amor que pone el interés de los otros por sobre el tuyo.

Por estas tres cosas, con mis 17 años puedo asegurar que todo estará bien, siempre. Espero que ustedes así lo crean y puedan luchar contra sus propios males, se que pueden luchar incluso contra el olvido.

También afirmo que hay tres cosas importantes en la vida, la fe, la esperanza y el amor, pero el amor es el más importante. Entonces nunca se olviden de amar.

Con amor,

Sakura Kinomoto, próximamente, de Li.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal, les gusto? Espero que si. No tengo mucho para decir, les pido por favor que dejen comentarios, sobre que les pareció, o que debería mejorar. Y muchas gracias por leer. Besos, y que tengan todos un muy buen año nuevo, lleno de bendiciones.<em>

_Annalice Mallory._


End file.
